wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 8
Season 8 is the eighth season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on August 4, 2016 with Tyga and ended it's summer season finale with Stevie J and Joseline Hernandes/Yo Gotti which aired October 6, 2016. The second half of the season premiered on March 2, 2017 with 2 Chainz and ended with two episodes Deontay Wilder/Tory Lanez and Omarion/Safaree on MTV. This is the first season since Season 4 to be filmed in Los Angeles, California and air on MTV. This season has a consist of 21 episodes, making it one of the longest seasons the show has had. Production The series was renewed for a eighth season as this season was filmed in Los Angeles at the CBS Television City Studios, the original location where the first four seasons were filmed and went back to airing on it's original channel, MTV. Before the season's premiere, a special touring series aired on MTV2 titled Wild 'N On Tour which features Nick, DJ D-Wrek, and some of the cast members taking the show on tour to many college universities around the U.S. and the United Kingdom. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/DJ) Returning Cast Members *Chico Bean *Rip Michaels *Matt Rife *Karlous Miller *DC Young Fly *Hitman Holla *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Darren Brand *DeRay Davis *DoBoy *Emmanuel Hudson *Conceited *Jack Thriller *Blair Christian *B-Daht *Jacob Williams *Jon Gabrus New Cast Members *Tonio Skits *Billy Sorrells *Charlie Clips *Nate Jackson *Justina Valentine *Burpie *Elgin David *Becky Robinson *Cynthia LuCiette *Teddy Ray *Ross Bryant *Michael Blackson New Games *Hip Hop History *Celebrity Death Match *Turn Me Up in the Headphones *Starting Line Up *Trap 'n Out Episodes *1. Tyga *2. Iggy Azalea/Travis Mills *3. Waka Flocka Flame/Tate Kobang *4. Travis Scott *5. Bella Thorne/Jadakiss *6. T.I./Young Dro *7. Lil Dicky/Rachel Hilbert *8. Keke Palmer/Erykah Badu/Mack Wilds/Curren$y *9. Timbaland/Jay Leno/Lyfe Jennings/Kehlani/Les Twins *10. Stevie J and Joseline Hernandes/Yo Gotti *11. 2 Chainz *12. K. Michelle/Antonio Cromartie/Flo Rida *13. Trevor Jackson/DRAM *14. Chris Paul/ILoveMemphis *15. Samantha Hoopes/Russel Peters/Don Benjamin/Jeremih *16. Trina *17. Lil Bibby/Ta'Rhonda/Dreezy *18. Migos *19. Faizon Love/2 Milly *20. Deontay Wilder/Tory Lanez *21. Omarion/Safaree Guests *Travis Scott *Tyga *Bella Thorne *Jadakiss *Trevor Jackson *Erykah Badu *Tate Kobang *Mack Wilds *Scott Disick *Keke Palmer *Stevie J and Joseline Hernandez *T.I. *Young Dro *Waka Flocka Flame *Travis Mills *DJ Whoo Kid *Russell Simmons *2 Chainz *2 Milly *Curren$y *Flo Rida *ILoveMemphis *Kehlani *Lance Stephenson *Jeremih *Jay Leno *Dreezy *D.R.A.M. *Lil Dicky *Yo Gotti *Timbaland *Les Twins *Safaree Samuels *Samantha Hoopes *Migos *Lil Bibby *Chris Paul *Antonio Cromartie *K Michelle *Trina *Omarion *Russell Peters *Deontay Wilder Trivia *This is the first season since Season 4 to be filmed in Los Angeles for the past 3 seasons since it's initial return in 2013. *This season also featured a new remixed version of the revival theme song was made. *This is the last season to feature original cast members DeRay Davis and Corey Holcomb. *This is the last season to feature any returning original cast members. *This is the second season to have a former Disney star featured as a "Team Captain". *This was the first season to air on the show's original channel MTV since Season 4. *This is the first and last season to feature the "Gold" Team Color. *This is the first season not to feature the "Black" Team Color. *There was some controversy from this season as an article released by TMZ saying that a brawl was almost ensued by host, Nick Cannon and guest, Stevie J but turned out to be false once Nick announced it was fake. *This is the last season to feature the "Platinum" team color. Gallery 30e5e4f1d90608b5c9378e17d33f4f79.jpg 202ed5 24577b31e06e47419474cee3fd27807d jpg srz 1467 554 85 22 0 50 1 20 0.jpg WNO-season8massive.jpg WNOS8image.jpg WNOS8P2.jpg C9yR--xUAAMjEzs.jpg 543101782.jpg Screenshot (48).png